The present invention relates to a mobile transceiver and to an electronic module controlling the transceiver. Specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile transceiver and to an electronic module controlling the transceiver, the mobile transceiver comprising a receiver for receiving electrical or electromagnetic signals, the electrical or electromagnetic signals carrying audio signals, and a radio transmitter for transmitting radio signals carrying audio signals.
Transceivers with a receiver for electrical signals carrying audio signals and with a radio transmitter for transmitting radio signals carrying audio signals are known for the wireless transfer of acoustic information between separate locations. Such known transceivers have a connector for connecting a microphone to the receiver of the transceiver. The electrical signal carrying the audio signal received from the connected microphone is forwarded to the radio transmitter of the transceiver. The radio transmitter in the known transceivers transmits a radio signal carrying the received audio signal to a separate radio receiver in a remote location. The known transceivers are installed, for example, in public places for transferring acoustic information from speeches or presentations from the speaker to hearing aids of hearing impaired people in the audience. Similarly, mobile versions of the known transceivers are used in the entertainment industry for transferring the speaking or singing voice from a performer to an amplification system or to transmit spoken instructions to a headphone of a performer on stage or in a recording studio. Mobile transceivers are also known in the form of headsets for hands-free use of mobile radio phones. The known mobile transceivers are typically limited, however, to specific applications rendering them not very useful for the hearing impaired who are exposed daily to a multitude of different acoustic information from various audio sources. The known mobile transceivers cannot be used in connection with different types of audio sources. Moreover, the known mobile transceivers do not assist their users in differentiating audio signals from different audio sources. Particularly, hearing impaired people get drowned in acoustic information from numerous audio sources, without being able to make out individual audio sources or to differentiate acoustic information from different audio sources. Consequently, the ringing of a telephone, or worse a fire alarm, might get missed because of audio signals from a television or stereo set.